1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a loom to assist a craftsman in the creation of jewelry in particular hemp jewelry.
2. Description of Related Art
Hemp jewelry involves the knotting of hemp twine through the practice of macramé. Various types of jewelry produced through the use of hemp twining such as bracelets, necklaces, anklets, rings, watches or other types of jewelry. Some of the jewelry also includes beads made of glass, stone, wood or possibly bones. The hemp twine is intertwined by using the macramé art of knotting the twines in various geometric patterns. This knotting is done without hooks, needles or hoops and the knotting itself is an art form that is used to create the jewelry. Other than hemp, other natural fibers may be utilized such as cotton, jute, sisal, linen and as mentioned above hemp. These natural fibers are processed into strands and thus used to intertwine to create jewelry by using the macramé technique.
When creating jewelry by using macramé it is necessary to mount or at least secure the twines at a base point while the knotting occurs. Many times jewelry makers use any stationary object that is suitable to hold at least one end of the jewelry in place while the knotting takes place. The disadvantages of not having a tool to assist in mounting the strands are obvious. A user must find a random object or just create a particular object for the purpose and therefore may have various inconsistencies with respect to the knotting process. Further if it is required to stop the knotting or to maneuver the strands it is difficult without a specific device for macramé jewelry making.
Consequently it would be advantageous to have a device that a hobbyist or crafter could use to create the hemp or strand jewelry through the use of macramé. It also would be advantageous to have a device that is portable and easy to use and assemble for jewelry creation.